The return of King Daria triology
by The Writers Notebook
Summary: Dani and Dash get in a very serious relationship, that changes Dash, then Danny starts to act weird. He is slowly changing into Dan Phantom. He awakes King Daria, and together they start to ruin the city. Dani now has to save the city, but will that harm her relationship? DashxDani 3-SHOT
1. Part 1

It was her birthday. Dash knew that when he came into the Nasty Burger, because she had a party hat on with a big _15 _on it. He had never seen the girl before, but damn she looked a lot like Fenton. It was easy to see: Her hair was long and black, it was loose, but it peaked to all sides of her face, a few locks covering one of her eyes. Her eyes where blue, not just blue, but icy blue, she was a little shorter than Fenton. Even her clothing looked like Fentons, but in a more girly way.

The girl wore a blue top, with a red, laughing smiley on it, from which the lines were white. She also wore a dark-blue jeans, and red sneakers. She had a smile on her face, when suddenly Fenton came into dash's view and threw the girl over his shoulder, the girl started laughing while screaming: "No! please I beg you! put my down! Danny!"

The girl suddenly stopped laughing when she saw Dash staring, and he quickly walked over to his friends from the A-list, taking a seat next to Kwan, who was talking with Star about some stupid movie they where going to see. "I'm telling you Kwan! It is a chick flick, so if you want to pick another, than that's fine!" How happy Kwan must be with Star as his girlfriend. "But you like this movie, you told me a thousand times you wanted to go see it!" How happy Star must be with Kwan as her boyfriend.

Paulina turned to Dash, starting to talk about some stupid make-up things she saw. _How boring it was to have Paulina as a girlfriend... _He thought, but he nodded and smiled every time she said something.

The next time he saw the strange, Fenton related, girl, was on the first day of a new school year, the girl looked exactly the same as when he first saw het, only without the party hat. She ran into him, and looked up to his face. "Oh my gosh. I am so sorry!" she said, she sounded almost scared. "Uhm... no problem..." he said, while he would have shouted at any other person to look out. Kwan saw this.

"Oh! Dash has a crush on Dani Fenton!" He said, hard enough to make Dash feel ashamed, but not hard enough for everyone to hear. And he only said it when the girl, Dani, was gone. "Go find a nerd to bully Dumb-head." Dash said, and Kwan did as he said, leaving Dash alone. _So, her name was Dani, where would it be short for?_

A few weeks went by, until he found out he and the girl had History together, he had never seen it, because she would always be earlier than him, and would sit in the back, while he would sit somewhere in the front, not noticing Dani, but today she was late, and class had already started. But because it was the first time of her being late, Lancer just made her sit, on the only place left in the classroom, which was (because Kwan was sick, and one of the tables was to another class who had a new student) next to Dash.

Dani and Dash didn't talk, until Dani dropped her pencil, it was very strange; First it as still in her hands, and then it was suddenly on the ground. That was when the bell rang. Dash took the pencil of the ground, and gave it back to Dani. "Ow, urh, Thanks!" she said, taking the pencil. "You're welcome." he mumbled, taking his own stuff and racing to the next class.

Another tree weeks went by, until suddenly Dani stood before his nose. "An F? Seriously?" she asked, Dash rolled his eyes, not to her but to the F, and smiled. "Yeah, I'm planning on making it a collection." He said, the joke in his voice, Dani laughed. Why he didn't know, but she had lost her shy part. And so did he.

"He, you wanna pick a movie or something?" Dash asked, Dani's eyes growing big. "Oh, erh, Sure, I would love to, but... Don't you have a... girlfriend?" she asked. Dash smiled. "She kinda... broke up with me." It was true. "Oh... well, okay then." So they agreed that Dash would pick her up at seven o'clock the coming Friday, which was in two days.

When Friday came, Dash stood by the door of Fenton works, the door swinging open. It was Fenton, as in, Danny. "Hello." He said, his tone cold, "Hello." was the same return of Dash. Dani came in the view. "Hi Dash." she said, she started to walk out the door, but Danny grabbed her wrist. "Danielle, Really?" Dani rolled her eyes, and smiled. "It's just a movie Danny, don't make such a big deal out of it." He let her go, and Dani followed Dash to the car. "The movie starts at 9 o'clock, so you wanna go get something to eat first?"

Dani stared at him. "O...kay..." she looked very tired suddenly. "Hey, are you okay?" Dash asked. She smiled. "I'm fine? why would you ask that?"

Their date went by, and after that more dates came, before they both knew it they were a couple, first the others of the A-list would joke about it, but when the relationship between the two became more serious, that stopped. Dash and Dani didn't really mind the joking though.

The school year went by, and summer vacation started. Dani went away with her family for a while, leaving Dash not knowing when she would return, when suddenly, one day, she stood before his door, tears in her eyes. "What's wrong?" Dash asked concerned, Dani sighed. "I can't go home right now, I kinda have... no one else to go to."

So Dash took her in without questions, when she found out Dash had a teddy bear collection, she didn't even laugh of him. "That is so cute!" where her words. And when she couldn't sleep, and came to his room, finding him looking at his soap, she sat down next to him, and they watched together. That peace soon ended when after two weeks the doorbell rang. "I'll go." Dash mother, who found it cute that Dash had made room for his girlfriend (and so she didn't complain about it), said, and she walked to the door. Before the door was a boy who looked like Dani, it was Danny.

"Where is she!? I know she is here!" Danny said, the woman blinked, and knew this boy was trouble. "I don't know who you mean boy, maybe if you gave me a description of 'she' than..." The boy's eyes turned green, and Dash's mother stepped backwards. "Tell me..." Danny said. "Where is. my cousin?" Dash's mother sighed. "I really don't know who you are talking about..." she lied, closing the door. She walked back to the living room, and didn't talk about it.

That night Dani found it a hard time to sleep, so she came out of bed, and walked to Dash's room. "Dash?" she whispered, opening the door softly, finding that dash was looking at his soap, turning it to mute when she came in. "Yes?" he whispered back. "I can't sleep." Dani mumbled, Dash had a sad smile on his face. "I can't either."

The truth was, that they had both heard the conversion between Dash's mother and Danny, and that they both where trying to forget it. Dash couldn't. "Why can't you go home? I mean, not that I don't want you here, but I've been wondering that for a while." he said, taking Dani in his arms. He may have looked dumb, but he wasn't dumb enough to not know something was wrong.

"I just... can't." She said. she cried, and Dash knew it. "Why not? what happened?" Dani sighed. "Danny... he's changed... He... you know his friends died a while after the C.A.T. right?" Dash nodded. "And his parents, you where lucky you weren't there." Dash mumbled. Dani sighed. "Yes, very lucky, but, losing them, it did something to Danny, and now he's just... changed."

**To be continued...**

* * *

_And that was the first part, I guess you already know Danny has Changed in Dan Phantom, well, a little, he's not been at Vlads place yet._

_See ya!_


	2. Part 2

Dash walked into the kitchen, and saw Danny looking at a small TV, it was the news.

_"And so_ w_e declare, that Danny Phantom has turned evil, he was seen stealing some... Stuff, and he..."_ Dani sighed, and turned off the TV, she kept wondering why Danny would do all of this. Sure, his family and friends died, but the Danny she knew would **never** do something like this.

"Are you okay?" Dash asked, taking a seat next to Dani, "No, I feel like crap." she said, letting her head rest on the table. "Maybe you should go back to bed for a while." Dash said, Dani shook her head. "I know I won't be able to sleep." she mumbled, letting her head rest on the table again. "Dani, you can't do anything about it, let it rest." Dash said, Dani looked up at him. "I can't? That's the problem Dash, I can!"

Dash frowned. "How do you mean? Danny may be changed, but you can't do anything about that, and if we are talking about Danny Phantom, you can surely do nothing about that." Dani rolled her eyes. "Dash. there is something you should know." she said, but before Dash could ask what that was, a sudden earthquake made everything move.

"Dash look out!" Dani warned, pushing him away from the fridge, that started moving. "What's happening?" Dani asked aloud. "An earthquake?" Dash said. Dani shook her head. "This is different." She walked to the window, the earthquake had stopped. "Uhm... Dash..." Dani said, Dash walked to her and looked out of the window to.

Outside of the window was seen that Amity park was transported to the ghost zone, much ghosts terrorized people. "I need to go to the bathroom." Dani said, Dash nodded, and Dani ran away, suddenly the ghost-girl, Dani Phantom, flew outside and started fighting some ghost.

Another earthquake started, and out of the ground, Danny Phantom came, he was different though. His hair looked like white flames, his skin was green-like, and his eyes where red. "Ah, Hello Danielle." He said, Dani Phantom turned around, seeing him. "Danny? are you doing this?!" she asked, the evil ghost boy smiled. "I prefer Dan." he said.

Dani Phantom frowned. "Why are you doing this?!" she screamed, tears in her eyes. "Because I serve a master now." An evil laugh filled Dash's ears, and out of the ground rised the ghost-king, Dash remembered him of when he and the Fright Knight had taken Amity Park. "That is right, Dan Phantom serves me now." He said, "Kill her Dan." Dan Phantom looked at his cousin with an evil grin, and shot an ecto ray at the girl, she flew away.

"I don't wanna fight you Danny!" she called out. "To bad." Dan Phantom said, an evil laugh followed, And another ecto ray was shot at Dani Phantom, this time it hit her, she fell on the ground, and turned into... "Dani? Dani!" Dash ran outside, kneeling by her side. "Are you okay?" He asked. "I can't... feel my legs..." she said. "A Dash, so she was with you then." A voice said...


	3. Part 3

"Go away you... thing!" Dash said, turning around to Dan phantom, "No, I won't." the red eyed ghost boy said, Dani grabbed Dash's wrist. "Dash, run." She whispered. "Never." Dash whispered back. taking her hand. "Ah, so sweet, you are willing to die for her? well, then you two will die together..." Dan said.

An ecto ray came at Dani and Dash, Dani turned intangible, grabbing Dash's hand again, they weren't hit. Dani came up straight, and turned into her Ghost version again. She was hurt, badly, but she couldn't let Danny and The ghost king do this.

She flew up, but fell down again immediately. "I can't fly?" Dani asked aloud, looking at Dan who had a bad smile on his face. "Of course you can't!" he said. "What do you think I did to you? I am killing you girl, and this time, it will work." He shot an ecto ray at Dani.

"No!" Dash jumpt in front of her, and got hit, Dani looked at him, laying on the ground, not moving. "D...dash?" she asked, tears coming in her eyes. Everything got black, after another ecto ray was shot at her.

* * *

Not really the ending anyone expected, but that doesn't matter. It was short, but not as short as I thought. Happy new year (says that after Dani and Dash got killed...)


End file.
